Solar cells have attracted attention in recent years as an energy source with a low environmental impact. For example, a solar module is described in Patent Document 1 which includes a plurality of back contact solar cells connected electrically via a wiring member. The solar cells described in Patent Document 1 have a plurality of n-side electrodes and p-side electrodes arranged alternately and are electrically independent. In the first embodiment of Patent Document 1, the wiring members and solar cells are bonded using anisotropically conductive film whose base material is resin. In the second embodiment of Patent Document 1, a wiring member whose base material is a conductive material such as a thin copper plate is bonded to the central portion of a solar cell.